


hood & glove

by vanillalil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ilustrado, M/M, Universo Alternativo - Contos de Fadas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalil/pseuds/vanillalil
Summary: “Eu não mexo com o povo das fadas,” diz Otabek.“Eu não estou pedindo para você mexer com eles,” JJ mente descaradamente.





	hood & glove

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hood & glove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607628) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye), [hawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/pseuds/hawberries). 



> Nota da autora:  
> Com participação do incrível trabalho da [hawberries](http://hawberries.tumblr.com/), que também ganhou créditos por indicar que uma das duas músicas temas dessa história é Call Me Maybe. A outra, que originou o título, é [Hunter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bC02SlLBQQw) da Heather Dale.
> 
> Nota da tradutora:  
> Recomendo ouvir a música Hunter depois de lerem. Prestem atenção na letra!

* * *

O rei das fadas se apaixonou por um mortal, e o clima ficou completamente maluco.

A última parte da frase acima é óbvia para qualquer um; a primeira parte, e o fato delas estarem conectadas, Otabek só aprende quando seu próprio rei, muito mais humano, o convoca para uma audição e pendura o problema ao redor do seu pescoço como uma medalha indesejada. Medalhas são mencionadas, de fato. Sacos de ouro. Casamento com a filha do rei.

“Você não tem nenhuma filha,” Otabek diz ao rei.

“Eu sei disso,” diz JJ, que está recostado em seu trono como se esperando que alguém saltasse de trás de um pilar e pintasse seu retrato. Isso não está inteiramente além das possibilidades. Existem vários retratos de JJ pelo palácio. “Eu quero dizer metaforicamente.”

“Entendo,” diz Otabek. “Não.”

“Não?”

“Desculpe. Encontre outra pessoa.”

“Esse é o seu trabalho!” JJ diz.

O que é mais ou menos verdade, mas ser um herói paga bem e Otabek é muito bom nisso, então não é como se ele não tivesse algum dinheiro guardado. Cinco anos atrás ele precisava se preocupar com suas irmãs; agora, uma delas era aprendiz de falcoaria no palácio e a outra abriu uma loja de poções e está arrasando vendendo tônicos para saúde e talismãs da sorte, então Otabek se sente à vontade para escolher suas próprias aventuras.

“Eu não mexo com o povo das fadas,” Otabek diz.

“Eu não estou pedindo para _mexer_ com eles,” JJ mente descaradamente. “Mas o embaixador deles riu na minha cara, e nosso embaixador enviado à corte das fadas parece pensar que tudo isso é muito engraçado e parece ainda menos firme em convencer Victor sobre _quão inconvenientes_ esses resultados estão sendo para nós.”

É culpa do próprio JJ por ter indicado Christophe, que é um amigo de Victor mas não seria um embaixador responsável para ser enviado a um tronco oco. Otabek não aponta isso em voz alta.

“Eu não estou interessado,” ele diz. “Boa sorte. Talvez Victor enjoe do mortal e siga em frente.”

“Esperamos que sim,” diz JJ.

* * *

 

* * *

Otabek mal ouve a voz, porque ela se mescla com o som do lago ondulando em movimentos lentos contra a própria borda rochosa. Ele para na estrada e olha na direção da água, alongando uma câimbra em sua perna. Otabek tem um cavalo, obviamente, mas ele tende a poupar Tazagul para dias em que tem muito terreno para cobrir, ou para quando não está esperando se deparar com magia. O homem que a vendeu para Otabek não estava mentindo sobre sua sensitividade à magia, _mas_ mentiu sobre sua resposta usual a isso, que é surtar e disparar a galope na direção de casa.

Ela não é o cavalo ideal para um herói. Mas Otabek já se apegou a ela.

Na maior parte do tempo ele pega carona. É útil. Pessoas gostam de reclamar; com frequência, eles reclamam sobre coisas que alguém adoraria pagar a Otabek para lidar com.

E é um reino pequeno. Andar não mata ninguém.

A voz é um murmúrio, aumentando e diminuindo. Otabek ouve, “Eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer,” e então um som abafado como se alguém esperasse que, ao inspirar com força e profundamente, pudesse acabar com os soluços que se formam em sua garganta.

Otabek deixa a estrada, tira do caminho um galho meio partido pendurado de um tronco - vítima de uma violenta tempestade que passara por lá no dia anterior, ele imagina - e avança por alguns outros metros de densos arbustos antes de chegar à beira da água.

Sentada em um tronco está uma pequena criatura com uma cortina de claros cabelos loiros, vestindo uma túnica vermelha, e com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Ela olha para cima quando um graveto se parte sob a bota de Otabek, e Otabek passa por um momento desorientador em que não consegue discernir nem seu gênero nem sua idade , antes que seu cérebro se esforce e os traços finamente entrem em harmonia. É um menino, ou um jovem rapaz, com lágrimas enchendo os olhos verdes e uma boca que parecia o último beijo do sol no horizonte.

“Oh, graças aos céus,” essa pessoa diz de uma vez. “Você consegue nadar?”

“Todo mundo consegue nadar,” diz Otabek.

“Hah!” o rapaz explode, infeliz. Ele esfrega os olhos e estende um braço para o lado, com mais drama do que Otabek acha necessário, para apontar um esqueleto esbranquiçado de uma árvore próxima ao centro do lago. “ _Eu_ não consigo. E meu mestre me enviou para buscar um colar de ouro que ele encomendou com o melhor joalheiro na cidade, para o aniversário de sua filha, e eu estava a meio caminho de casa quando uma pêga mergulhou e o roubou. Eu ouvi,” ele acrescenta sombriamente, “que há uma bruxa do pântano na região, que usa pêgas como suas servas. De qualquer forma, eu entrei em pânico e persegui o pássaro até aqui, joguei pedras nele e ele derrubou o colar dentro do lago, perto daquela árvore. Agora, ou eu me afogo tentando pegar aquela porcaria, ou terei que dizer ao meu mestre que o perdi, e ele não vai acreditar em mim, e vai me bater até eu quase morrer!”

“Você não consegue nadar?”diz  Otabek, se atendo ao que parece importante. “Você cresceu num deserto?”

Um fungar alto. “Eu tive um irmão mais velho que se afogou. Minha mãe não me deixava chegar perto da água quando eu estava crescendo, e então… eu acho que nunca me preocupei em aprender.”

Otabek vagueia se aproximando da borda do lago e espia a árvore morta em questão. “Você estava carregando um colar caro assim, à mostra? Isso parece insensato. E se salteadores tivessem te visto?”

“Eu-não, ele estava num saco.”

“Então como a pêga enxergou o colar?” Otabek pergunta pacientemente.

“Bom… talvez eu tenha tirado para dar uma boa olhada. Normalmente ele nunca nos deixa tocar os itens de valiosos!”

“Mas ele confiou em você para ir buscá-lo na cidade, e carregar o colar por todo o caminho de volta?”

“Olha,” diz o garoto, agora soando distintamente irritado, “você vai me ajudar ou não?”

Otabek dá dois passos firmes para longe da água. “Eu acho que não. Eu teria que tirar metade das minhas roupas, e o resto iria ficar ensopado. E há uma brisa se intensificando.”

“Você ouviu quando eu disse que seria espancado?” exige o garoto, a voz aumentando de volume. “Você _não tem_ coração?”

“Tenho. Mas uma vez matei um feiticeiro que não tinha.”

A cabeça do loiro fica completamente parada.

Otabek diz, “Eu também matei vários bagienniks e pelo menos um rusalka. Não vou mergulhar num corpo d’água só porque um estranho me pede para fazê-lo. Além disso, esse é Lago do Salgueiro. Todo mundo sabe que ele atrai encantamentos.”

O jovem rapaz se levanta lentamente, erguendo aquele par de olhos estonteantes -- agora inteiramente secos -- para perfurar o olhar de Otabek. Ele tem uma encarada impressionante para o próprio tamanho. Tampouco é o encarar de um jovem rapaz.

“Eu gostei da parte sobre o falecido irmão mais velho,” diz Otabek. “Foi um bom toque.”

A próxima coisa a emergir daquela boca atrevida é uma palavra numa língua estranha, um som com formas raivosas como o choro de jovens pássaros, ou o crepitar das folhas numa fogueira. Seu significado é bastante claro.

“Eu tenho certeza que alguma outra pessoa passará em breve,” Otabek diz, encorajador.

“Eu conheço seu rosto agora, mortal,” a fada estoura. “Eu não perdôo. E nunca desisto.”

Otabek acena. “Tenha um bom dia.”

“Vai se foder.”

A pele no pescoço de Otabek pinica enquanto ele anda de volta para a estrada, mas ele consegue se segurar para não tocá-la nem se virar e olhar para trás.

* * *

Um grupo de crianças que brincava nos campos superiores corre gritando de volta para a cidade, cheias de histórias histéricas sobre uma grande besta rondando por lá. Otabek está de visita para almoçar com o ferreiro, que é um velho amigo, e se oferece para ir checar a situação.

De verdade, Otabek está apenas parcialmenteo convencido de que vai achar alguma coisa - ele já foi enviado em suficientes buscas inúteis nascidas do solo fértil que é a imaginação infantil - mas ele de fato vê a besta tão logo chega lá em cima.

É um tigre. Otabek apenas tinha visto imagens deles em livros, e aquelas ilustrações não faziam justiça a essa criatura. É uma criatura robusta e lustrosa, ricamente colorida, e se move com uma graça surpreendente. Quando nota Otabek, suas orelhas se viram para trás e abaixa o corpo sobre a grama, rondando, emitindo um som que parecia vir de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Cautelosamente, Otabek procura dentro de um saco pendurado em seu cinto e pega um conjunto de pesados anéis cinzentos, que mantém confortavelmente dentro da mão fechada. Então saca a sua espada.

Quando o tigre salta em sua direção, ele rola, conseguindo ainda um ataque mal angulado que provavelmente não fez mais do que aparar um pouco dos pelos da besta. Mas ele lança sua outra mão para perto, levando os anéis de ferro em contato com o pescoço do tigre, e _isso_ faz o animal ganir e recuar rapidamente para longe. As runas naqueles anéis foram gravadas a ácido pela irmã de Otabek. A primeira vez em que elas salvaram sua vida numa luta contra um Espírito do Orvalho selvagem, ele comprou para Zarina dois novos vestidos e pagou para que pintassem com tinta dourada o novo letreiro na fachada da loja dela.

O tigre está sacudindo a cabeça como se estivesse confuso.

“Você não gostou disso, não é mesmo?” diz Otabek.

Os olhos do tigre, incrustados como esmeraldas em meio ao claro padrão de manchas do seu pelo, se prendem a ele novamente. Ele rosna, e Otabek lança uma finta de aviso em resposta ao brandir de uma pata tão larga quanto o rosto de Otabek. Seu estômago se contrai quando olha para aquelas garras e imagina o dano que elas poderiam causar. Elas cortariam pela sua carne como se fosse manteiga.

“Tigres não são exatamente nativos dessa região,” Otabek ressalta.

O tigre se mantém afastado, rodeando atentamente. Expõe suas enormes presas marfim. O rosnado trovejante dobra de volume.

Otabek diz, “Você pode muito bem voltar a ser você mesmo.”

Depois de uma pausa, há uma sucção de ar e um som como o de uma pedra atirada na água, e o jovem rapaz loiro está parado em frente a Otabek novamente. Sua túnica é listrada no mesmo padrão que o pelo do tigre, e suas pernas e pés estão expostos e manchados de sujeira. Ele tem a mesma aparência adorável que tinha na primeira vez, e parecia tão irritado quanto.

“Qual é,” Otabek diz. “Você já tentou essa forma. É bela, mas eu já sei que não é real, então não vai funcionar.”

“Essa é a minha forma verdadeira,” a fada diz num silvo.

Otabek olha mais de perto. Comparada com a primeira vez em que se encontraram, talvez as orelhas estejam um pouco mais pontudas. E os olhos verdes não eram humanamente verdes, mas como centelhas de luz por trás de vidro, com nuances de ouro. Otabek guarda os anéis, embainha sua espada e mantém a mão na empunhadura, desconfortável. Ele tinha presumido que fosse glamour, algo lançado para parecer atrativo aos seus gostos. Para passar pela sua guarda.

“Belo?” a fada questiona.

Otabek sorri um pouco. “Agora você está querendo elogios?”

Cor se espalha pelas bochechas pálidas. É difícil dizer se é devido a vergonha ou a ainda mais raiva; de qualquer forma, é encantador o bastante para que Otabek feche o punho e o leve em direção ao próprio peito num gesto de saudação.

“Otabek Altin,” diz ele.

Os olhos da fada de estreitam. “Otabek Altin,” ele repete, e Otabek sente um pequeno puxão em sua mente como o vento soprando a roupa que está pendurada para secar; um tremor de rendição em sua respiração quando ela deixa seus pulmões.

“Eu tenho alguns nomes mais,” ele diz solicitamente, “que ficam entre esses dois.” Como se ele fosse idiota o bastante para dar seu nome completo a qualquer membro do povo das fadas.

A fada parece disposta a aceitar a meia-verdade com a mesma intenção com que ela foi oferecida. Ele expira de forma audível, então acena e toca sua própria clavícula com dedos longos e impacientes.

“Yuri,” diz ele.

* * *

Depois disso, Otabek não vê a fada novamente por uma semana.

Ele está caminhando penosamente de volta para a cidade depois de uma tentativa infrutífera de persuadir uma noctnitsa a sair de sua caverna na floresta durante o dia. Ele vai precisar voltar ao entardecer num outro dia, e provavelmente ver se consegue convencer Seung-gil a vir junto para ajudar. Otabek odeia espíritos noturnos com todas as suas forças.

O corvo branco está pousado num galho nu que se estica parcialmente em direção à estrada. Está destacado contra o céu, difícil de não ser notado, e solta um crocitar que atrai ainda mais atenção para si. Otabek para de se mover e não se retrai quando o corvo voa para baixo e aterrissa em seu ombro com um rápido bater de asas para se ajustar, roçando contra a bochecha de Otabek penas tão macias quanto a gola de suas melhores camisas.

Por falta do que fazer, Otabek continua andando. O corvo parece contente onde está.

Otabek já vislumbrara corvos albinos antes, uma ou duas vezes em sua vida, e vira o jarro de penas brancas que Zarina mantinha trancado no armário onde guardava seus ingredientes mais raros e preciosos. Ele nunca vira um tão de perto quanto esse. Seu bico é rosa claro. Ele imagina que seus olhos deveriam ser vermelhos.

Não são.

“Desse jeito alguém vai achar que eu sou um feiticeiro com um familiar,” diz ele.

O corvo bica sua orelha, mas não forte o suficiente para machucar, e voa para longe novamente. Depois de alguns minutos, ele retorna. Em seu bico estão algumas cerejas escuras como vinho que ele, uma vez acomodado novamente no ombro de Otabek, deixa cair. A mão de Otabek se abre e move para pegá-las com anos de reflexos enraizados. A fruta está inchada com a promessa de polpa, e tem um cheiro delicioso. O corvo cutuca o lado da sua cabeça de maneira encorajadora.

“Que gentil,” diz Otabek. Ele vira a palma para baixo, deixa as cerejas caírem, e pisa sobre elas, a sólida sola da sua bota esmagando-as na poeira.

O corvo faz um som ríspido e afunda as garras o suficiente para Otabek sentí-las espetando através da sua cota de malha. Ele se impulsiona do seu ombro e bate as asas à frente no caminho, e se transforma em Yuri no meio do ar.

Otabek nunca notara antes que o claro cabelo de Yuri tinha a vaga aparência de penas. Ou talvez ele esteja imaginando isso.

Yuri cai o resto do caminho até o chão, mas seus pés são um pouco lentos para tocar o solo, como se levasse um momento para se lembrarem que isso é algo que pés deveriam fazer.

“Comida?” diz Otabek. “Você certamente não pensou que eu fosse tão estúpido.”

Yuri dá de ombros descaradamente. Sua boca, do mesmo tom de rosa que o bico do corvo, parece estar lutando contra um sorriso.

“De qualquer forma, por que você quer tanto assim me aprisionar?” pergunta Otabek.

“Por que você quer saber?” Yuri rebate.

“Porque eu me importo,” Otabek responde, seco.

Yuri acompanha o caminhar de Otabek. Ele fica em silêncio por quase um minuto inteiro. Então fala, baixo e abrupto, “Eu quero sua força. Vi você matar um dragão, ano passado. Você é o melhor.”

Otabek processa isso. “Você sabia quem eu era, quando nos conhecemos.”

Novamente, Yuri falha em parecer arrependido. “Eu preciso do melhor,” ele diz. “Eu vou desafiar Victor pelo trono.”

Otabek analisa a forma esguia de Yuri e engole um: Você? Mesmo?

Em vez disso, pergunta, “Por que?”

Yuri se vira para ele, os olhos flamejantes. “Porque ele não o merece! Ele era brilhante, e agora é um inútil! Ele vem negligenciando seus deveres com o mundo natural para correr atrás de algum maldito fazendeiro tedioso que não se importa nem mesmo em dominar a própria herança!”

“Você o conheceu? O mortal?”

“Mais ou menos.” Yuri expira num sopro. “Provavelmente vai ser mais fácil te mostrar.”

* * *

Quando Yuri disse _fazendeiro_ , Otabek estava imaginando alguém em roupas rústicas, labutando em um pequeno terreno. Eles de fato passaram por vários desses terrenos durante as duas horas que Otabek levou para chegar lá, Yuri mais uma vez transformado em corvo, alternando entre se lançar ao vôo impacientemente e circular de volta para pousar no ombro de Otabek. Ao menos uma mensageira que encontraram ao longo do caminho tomou Otabek por um feiticeiro, o que era constrangedor. Yuri, pentelho que era, fez seu melhor para tornar tudo mais difícil, rolando os olhos e esticando as asas, as penas eriçadas, até que parecesse que ele podia mergulhar e lançar uma maldição a qualquer momento.

A mensageira, assim que viu Otabek _repreendendo_ o corvo albino, olhou para eles com olhos ainda mais arregalados e se apressou estrada abaixo.

A fazenda para qual Yuri eventualmente os direcionou era muito maior que as outras, e o contraste entre ela e os terrenos disputados que se esticavam para além das cercas limítrofes não poderia ser mais explícito. Assim como as organizadas linhas semeadas, meia encosta tomada por um pomar de macieiras, os galhos de cada árvore já curvados pelas frutas maduras apesar de ser muito cedo para a temporada. Outra encosta parecia ter uma vinícola. O ar ressoava com a conversa e chamados dos trabalhadores ocupados, e o ocasional mugir suave das vacas. A casa da fazenda era uma larga construção branca, com um celeiro ainda maior logo atrás.

Espremido logo junto à casa da fazenda havia um pedaço menor de terra cultivada, claramente o jardim de cultivo para consumo dos próprios habitantes. Ele era - se possível - ainda mais verde e próspero que os arredores da fazenda. A única pessoa trabalhando nesse jardim é um jovem rapaz com cabelo preto e alinhado, roupas bem feitas. Ele está podando um limoeiro com uma lâmina afiada, murmurando uma música enquanto trabalha.

Sentado num banco próximo, assistindo a poda com toda a aparência de alguém arrebatadoramente interessado, está o rei das fadas.

Yuri, novamente em sua própria forma, leva um dedo aos lábios e puxa Otabek para se agachar atrás de uma sebe de onde tinham uma boa vista para o jardim.

Otabek não consegue evitar olhar para Viktor por mais tempo que o necessário. O rei das fadas tinha cabelos como o mercúrio, parcialmente presos para trás com um complexo pente de ouro, mas em sua grande maioria escorrendo por cima de um dos ombros até quase atingir sua cintura.

“ _Yuri_ ,” diz Victor.

Otabek enrijece, mas a mão de Yuri está em seu braço, e Yuri se inclina mais para perto. “Yuuri Katsuki”, ele sussurra, indicando com a cabeça o jovem rapaz, que tinha se virado para olhar para Victor com um sorriso levemente tenso. “Essa é a fazenda da família dele.”

“Eu avisei que tinha trabalho a fazer,” Yuuri Katsuki está falando.

“Você sempre tem trabalho pra fazer,” diz Victor. O bico adornando seus lábios testaria a determinação de quase qualquer pessoa.

“Sim,” Yuuri diz. “Isso é, na verdade, o ponto principal do cultivo.”

Victor descruzou as pernas de sua pose anterior, levantando, e anda até parar ao lado de Yuuri. “Eu poderia ajudar,” ele diz.

“Ela não precisa de chuva,” Yuuri diz. Ele afaga o limoeiro. Otabek não tem certeza se está imaginando que alguns dos menores galhos oscilam em direção a mão de Yuuri, mas praticamente não há vento para justificar isso.

“Yuuri,” Victor diz em voz baixa.

Yuuri direciona um olhar para Victor que esclarece qualquer preocupação que Otabek pudesse ter a respeito de Victor estar dedicando seu afeto a alguém que não é recíproco.

“Victor,” diz Yuuri. É quase um apelo. “Eu te disse ontem-”

“Você disse que gostava de mim. Muito.”

“Eu _realmente_ gosto de você,” Yuuri diz. “Mas não posso abandonar a fazenda. E eu sou… normal. Não posso ficar com o rei de todas as fadas!”

“Normal,” Yuri sussurra para Otabek, desdenhoso. “Para a fazenda estar prosperando nessa terra escassa? Ele é um encantador de árvores. Ele pode ser mortal, mas tem sangue leshy em algum lugar ali.”

“Claro que você pode!” diz Victor. “Eu não vejo qual o problema.”

Yuuri inclina a cabeça. Ele olha para o chão, girando o punho da lâmina de poda de um lado para o outro em suas mãos, um movimento ansioso. Suspira. A expressão em seu rosto é bastante suave.

“Não, você não vê, não é mesmo? Você não sabe como é passar a vida inteira deixando oferendas para elementais e halas, agradecendo a eles por tudo que têm feito. Sabendo que você é abençoado. Mas você não espera que eles apareçam um dia na sua _casa_ e-” ele para, ficando de um rosa escaldante.

Victor estende o braço e ergue o queixo de Yuuri com um dedo flexionado. Ele parece tão enamorado quanto Yuuri, mas um pouco mais firme.

“Você está subestimando a si mesmo, Yuuri. E me ofendendo.”

Yuuri arregala os olhos. “O que?”

“Você quer dizer que eu tenho mau gosto?”

“Não! Eu só--” Yuuri estica a mão para segurar a mão de Victor, baixando-a do seu queixo. Ele parece exasperado. “Eu honestamente não sei por que você gosta de passar seu tempo comigo, quando você poderia estar fazendo--qualquer coisa.”

“Eu gosto da sua casa. Gosto da sua fazenda. É relaxante. E você é divertido, Yuuri,” Victor diz, baixando sua voz e se inclinando para perto, até suas bocas quase se tocarem. “Quando _você_ relaxa.”

A face rosada de Yuuri escurece até quase ficar vermelha. Ele não solta a mão de Victor.

Victor ergue a mão livre e estala os dedos. Mágica desliza em linhas brancas, saindo de baixo dos seus pés, e Otabek sente um estalo gelado no ar, até que Victor e Yuuri já não estavam mais parados sobre a grama mas sobre uma lisa porção de gelo, intocada e convidativa. Victor estala os dedos novamente. Agora suas botas e as de Yuuri são subitamente erguidas sobre linhas de luz que poderiam se passar por lâminas. Otabek costuma ir patinar no gelo quando está frio o bastante; a maioria das pessoas vai. Mas eles ainda estão no finalzinho do verão.

Yuuri tinha se agarrado ao braço de Victor para algum apoio. Ele diz, “Victor!” e olha ao redor assombrado. “Meus tomates _não vão_ gostar disso.”

Victor suspira. A luz do sol se intensifica sobre o pedaço de terra em que estão os  vegetais, uma pequena nuvem aparece sobre eles, parecendo um fardo de lã branca, e começa a chuviscar água morna. O gelo recua alguns metros.

Yuuri ri. “Obrigado,” diz ele.

Victor sorri e entrelaça o braço no de Yuuri, então o puxa em movimentos circulares ao redor do limoeiro. Yuuri ri novamente. Os dois parecem tão apaixonados que Otabek se sente mal por espionar.

“Viu? Não se pode _fazer_ isso,” Yuri diz, fuzilando Victor com o olhar. “Você não pode bagunçar com o clima num ponto, não sem tirar tudo de equilíbrio. E ele é o _rei_. A terra está tentando fazer o que ele quer. Está reagindo ao seu humor.”

“Você não pode falar com ele sobre isso?” Otabek diz, apesar de soar duvidoso.

“Ele sabe.” Yuri ainda está encarando duramente. “Ele de fato _sabe_ , só-- sempre foi inconsequente, quando quer algo. E ele é tão poderoso que se esquece que muitas vezes o que não é nada para ele às vezes é quase impossível para todo mundo.”

Otabek olha para a neblina subindo do gelo conforme a luz do sol o atinge, e para a luz no rosto de Victor enquanto ele rodopia Yuuri. Isso não se parece com nada. _É relaxante_ , Victor dissera.

Não é só o fato de Victor estar apaixonado. O rei das fadas está passando por uma crise existencial, e o reino inteiro está sofrendo por isso.

* * *

 

* * *

Otabek passa meio dia em uma montanha, perseguindo um blud, depois que a cidade mais próxima enviou um representante para reclamar que seus exploradores começaram a se perder na montanha, mesmo aqueles que viveram na área por anos. Otabek usa uma bússola de ferro e uma pedra-da-verdade com um  furo no meio para conseguir manter seus pés na trilha, prende uma pulseira de margaridas frescas trançada ao redor do punho de sua espada e, eventualmente, consegue matar a criatura. Ele corta os chifres do corpo caído do blud e os coloca num saco para Zarina.

Em seu caminho descendo a montanha novamente, ele tropeça numa clareira com uma bizarra forragem de neve. A neve está amarelando e começando a derreter onde a linha das árvores começa, mas o resto dela parece nova. Bocejando num galho coberto por neve, à altura da cabeça de Otabek, está um gato pequeno mas imensamente peludo, elegante como uma dama vestindo um casaco de inverno branco recortado com cinza.

“Eu imagino que isso também seja culpa de Victor?” Otabek diz para o gato.

O gato salta do seu galho, fazendo flocos de neve úmidos caírem na nuca de Otabek. Há um leve som triturado quando ele macula a intocada superfície branca. Ele segue caminho delicadamente através da neve para esfregar a cabeça contra a perna de Otabek e enrolar seu rabo felpudo por trás do seu joelho.

Otabek se ajoelha. “Se eu te fizer carinho, meus dedos correm perigo?”

Os olhos verdes lhe dão um olhar que essencialmente o desafiam a tentar. Otabek sorri e se levanta; ele gosta dos seus dedos intactos.

Yuri pisca duas vezes e tremeluz em sua própria forma. Ele ainda está vestido em branco e cinza prateado, dos punhos aos tornozelos, se misturando com a neve.

Ele diz, “Sim, essa é outra das estúpidas maravilhas acidentais de Victor. Elas estão espalhadas por toda essa região.”

Otabek se apoia em uma árvore, mantendo os pés fora da neve. “E o que você faria então, se o trono fosse seu? Mantê-lo por uma mudança de estação, então se entediar e fazer outra coisa?”

“Não,” rebate Yuri, ríspido. “Eu luto para proteger o que é meu. E isso não é--não é sobre o que você faz. Não é isso que significa ser rei. Veja, Victor é…  encantador.” ele admite, a contragosto. “Eu não consigo ser assim. Mas sou esperto. Eu sou _focado_. A terra precisa de alguém que vai trabalhar duro.”

“Só trabalho?” Otabek diz. “Eu achei que haveria mais pompa na vida de um rei. Banquetes. Bailes e dança.”

Yuri estreita os olhos para ele, tentando entender se está sendo provocado. Otabek mantém o rosto neutro.

“Dança.” Yuri lança um olhar por cima do ombro, para a neve. Otabek pensa nos patins mágicos de Victor. Yuri estende uma mão imperiosa para ele. “Eu danço, se você dançar,” Yuri diz.

Após um momento, Otabek estende sua mão também. Assim que Yuri a pega, Otabek puxa com força, fazendo Yuri tropeçar alguns passos para frente e parar escorado contra ele, logo após a borda nevada. O rosto de Yuri endurece com irritação. Por mais que esteja vestido como uma nevasca, ele está quente como uma fornalha nos braços de Otabek.

Otabek olha para baixo e move um dos pés para chutar um pouco de neve de cima de um montinho escuro, revelando uma pedra lisa. Ele dá um passo para o lado, trazendo Yuri consigo, e faz a mesma coisa ali. Outra pedra desponta pela neve.

“Círculo de fadas,” Otabek diz. “Mas valeu a tentativa.”

Yuri suspira e tenta se afastar; Otabek continua segurando sua mão.

“Oh,” diz Otabek, fingindo surpresa. “Você _não queria_ dançar?”

Há outro daqueles sons oscilantes e Yuri se transforma numa cobra amarelo claro com olhos de pedras preciosas, enrolado ao redor do braço de Otabek. Sua língua bifurcada treme no ar, mordaz, e ele sibila. Otabek tem a impressão que está sendo ofendido de maneiras bastante criativas em mais um idioma.

“Cobras de verdade tem o sangue frio” Otabek diz, sorrindo.

O aperto de Yuri se intensifica, apenas o suficiente para Otabek sentir seu próprio sangue pulsar desagradavelmente contra as quentes escamas amareladas, então afrouxa e rasteja pelo corpo de Otabek e para o chão. A neve derrete gentilmente de cada lado do seu corpo conforme ele cruza o círculo das fadas e desaparece sob a terra.

* * *

Aliya fora graduada dos falcões para sua primeira águia, e não parava de falar sobre isso. Quando Otabek a visita, ela o arrasta para os viveiros do palácio e exibe seu mais novo orgulho e alegria.

“O nome dela é Celine,” Aliya diz. “Não é linda? Mestre Rainier disse que eu deveria acostumá-la com humanos, desde o começo.”

Celine tem quase metade do tamanho da própria Aliya, um gigantesco pássaro castanho com manchas amarelas ao redor do seu feroz bico curvo. Os outros pássaros nas gaiolas, em sua maioria açores e falcões menores, observam Celine com uma mistura de apreensão e ressentimento com os quais Otabek consegue simpatizar.

“Ela é linda.” concorda Otabek.

Aliya estala a língua para a águia enquanto carrega Celine cuidadosamente para os jardins abertos, e Otabek a segue. Ela retira a viseira dos olhos de Celine e balança o braço de apoio de maneira estudada para cima e para baixo algumas vezes. Suas luvas de couro estão recém laçadas com o dourado dos austringer, em vez do prata dos falcoeiros.

“Sem jesses?”

“Não, ela é dona do próprio bico,” diz Aliya. “Ela escolhe voltar.”

Quando ela ergue seu pulso, Celine toma como um sinal. A envergadura das asas da águia é enorme; a única coisa maior que Otabek já viu em vôo foi um dragão. O sol reluz em partes mais claras no lado inferior das suas asas.

No poleiro de treinamento, um açor observa Otabek com uma altivez suspeita que o faz sorrir. Mas os olhos do gavião tem a aparência de uma borda alaranjada ao redor de contas negras, e quando Otabek ergue ferro na direção dele, ele não se afasta.

“Otabek!”

Otabek se vira. O rei está correndo pelos jardins em direção a eles.

“Eu te vi da janela,” diz JJ. “Ótima hora! Eu estava prestes a enviar um mensageiro atrás de você.”

“O que houve?” pergunta Otabek. Aliya lhe lança um último sorriso, curva a cabeça para JJ e se vira para o outro lado, mantendo os olhos no céu onde Celine está fazendo círculos lentos.

JJ pega o cotovelo de Otabek e começa a guiá-lo de volta para o palácio.

“Você está certo que não consigo convencê-lo a lidar com o rei das fadas e sua insensatez?”

“Eu sou muito melhor matando coisas,” diz Otabek. Tendo visto com os próprios olhos a maneira como Victor olha para Yuuri, ele está particularmente ainda menos inclinado a se meter no meio daquele desastre romântico.

“Veja bem, eu não vou desistir,” JJ diz. Otabek normalmente pensa em seu rei como um otimista imperturbável, mas agora JJ soa como se seu bom humor estivesse sendo bastante testado. “Eu tenho uma mesa cheia de relatórios sobre as plantações que parecem ficção de baixa qualidade. Vou mandar outra mensagem para Chris. E nesse meio tempo, eu de fato tenho _algo_ que você pode matar.”

* * *

Estava chovendo pela última meia hora. Pela estranha cor dos raios distantes, e o fato da tempestade se manter agressivamente num céu que, tirando por ela, estava bastante limpo, Otabek supõe que está sendo lentamente encharcado pelos sentimentos de Victor a respeito das recusas educadas de Yuuri em ser levado para uma vida cheia de luxos e fodido num pergolado de pétalas e mel.

Otabek resmunga alguns xingamentos, primeiro baixo, depois mais audivelmente, quando seu acendedor falha pela quinta vez em produzir mais do que uma fagulha patética.

A maioria dos espíritos das árvores são quietos, seres retraídos que não querem nada além de serem deixados em paz. No último ano, JJ enviara Otabek para negociar com um grupo de leshiye sobre a construção de uma represa que iria afetar temporariamente seu fornecimento de água, e os descobrira perfeitamente razoáveis, até inclinados a esquecer quão macios e quebráveis são os corpos humanos.

Esse aqui não parece ter se esquecido. Parece, na verdade, estar contando com isso.

Otabek desvia de um golpe circular dado por um dos membros enormes, mas não repara no menor que ataca como um chicote, o atingindo bem acima do joelho. Ele consegue decepar o membro com sua espada, causando um respingar de fluidos quentes e um rugido raivoso da árvore, mas o dano já está feito. Dor irrompe em sua perna e ele tropeça, seu acendedor escorregando das mãos e quicando para longe no chão rochoso. Ele se apoia de mau jeito na mão livre, sentindo uma pontada menor de dor no pulso.

Antes que consiga se levantar novamente, um pé que mais parece um toco apodrecido o atinge nas costelas e o chuta de costas, posição em que permanece com o ar subitamente faltando nos pulmões.

 _Isso não pode estar acontecendo_ , Otabek pensa, igualmente furioso e incrédulo. Ele consegue sentir o gosto metálico no topo da língua. Água da chuva está entrando em seus olhos e fazendo sua mão escorregar no punho da espada.

A árvore se aproxima pisando pesadamente, uma mistura de espinhos e cascas. O cheiro de folhas úmidas e apodrecidas invade o nariz de Otabek, até sentir vontade de vomitar. Ele já está zonzo e seus músculos estão gritando, e ele ainda não pode inspirar, mas de alguma forma ele precisa se mexer--

A princípio, Otabek acha que o que está vendo é um raio cair. Um súbito brilho dourado, surgindo de uma borda do céu, caindo diretamente no que seria o rosto da árvore, empurrando-a cambaleando de costas e para longe. Então Otabek acha que é uma sombra: uma nuvem negra de fúria. Um som agudo soa, um guincho de rebeldia vindo de uma pequena garganta.

Contra toda a lógica, a árvore se incendeia.

Otabek força algum fôlego para dentro dos pulmões, primeiro uma vez, e então de novo. Ele segura a espada com mais firmeza e luta para se levantar, pronto para voltar à luta. Mas parece que não _há_ mais luta. A árvore está vivendo seu próprio inferno, o crepitar das chamas e o estalo dos trovões quase inaudíveis por baixo do estardalhaço dos seus gritos, e Otabek observa enquanto ela dá mais alguns passos instáveis e então cai com um estrondo.

A sombra relâmpago, que tem uma envergadura de asas capaz de rivalizar com a de Celine, dá dois mergulhos rápidos sobre a imóvel forma ardente, como se admirando o próprio trabalho. Como se dissesse _“viu?”_.

Onde o tigre foi mais espetacularmente colorido que suas versões ilustradas, o pássaro-de-fogo é menos: não é a brilhante mistura de escarlate, laranja e dourado. Em vez disso, sua forma é algo entre um faisão e uma águia, e sua plumagem é de um preto reluzente com ocasionais partes de um rosa ou vermelho vívidos. As penas das suas asas e cauda são salpicadas com brilhos dourados, e as gotas de chuva desaparecem com um chiado quando encontram esses brilhos.

Otabek teve exatamente o tempo suficiente para notar esses detalhes antes que sua perna machucada decidisse que já teve o suficiente suportando seu peso, e cedesse abruptamente sob ele.

No tempo que leva até Otabek atingir o chão, o pássaro-de-fogo já se transformou em Yuri, que dispara em frente e se ajoelha em meio às pedras e lama, encarando o joelho de Otabek como se Otabek tivesse estourado suas calças e dilacerado a própria pele de propósito.

“Está tudo bem,” Otabek tenta. Provavelmente está. Ele não enxerga ossos, e o fato que ele foi ao menos capaz de se manter em pé sugere que os ligamentos mais importantes estão praticamente intactos.

“Eu achei que você era supostamente bom nisso,” Yuri diz.

Uma risada sacode as costelas de Otabek, que também estão doendo. Ele está desconfortavelmente ciente que Yuri acabou de salvar sua vida. Imagina se vai conseguir se safar apenas pretendendo que isso não aconteceu; o olhar perfurante de Yuri sugere que não.

Yuri diz, com mais sarcasmo que esperança, “Eu imagino que você não sente que agora me deve um favor em retorno?”

“Não,” Otabek diz. “Eu não te pedi ajuda.”

“Valeu a tentativa,” Yuri diz. Seu cabelo está escorrendo e escurecido pela chuva. Ele está franzindo as sobrancelhas novamente para o sangue na perna de Otabek--Otabek poderia dizer a ele que a chuva está diluindo o sangue, fazendo parecer pior do que está--e seu braço está firme como um tronco, por trás dos ombros de Otabek, ajudando-o a sentar.

“Esse é o espírito,” Otabek diz. “Nunca desistir.”

O franzir da testa de Yuri se desfaz em algo surpreso, algo que faz sua juventude reluzir brilhantemente através de sua aparência além do tempo, e Otabek se inclina em sua direção e o beija, simplesmente porque quer.

É um beijo leve e fácil, do tipo _obrigada_. Quando Otabek se afasta, os olhos de Yuri estão enormes.

Otabek abre a boca para quebrar a tensão com algum comentário sem graça. Ele não chega a tanto. Yuri espalma a mão no peito de Otabek, o empurra para o chão, e mergulha num segundo beijo cheio de propósito.

Otabek não tinha planejado tanto. Ele não tinha antecipado isso, ou sequer pensado sobre como seria o beijo de Yuri. Otabek não beijou muitas pessoas em sua vida, e os parceiros que teve eram todos mais experientes que ele.

Não há nada de experiente na forma como Yuri beija, ou na maneira que Otabek o beija de volta. Parece que eles estão inventando um ato completamente novo. Yuri tem uma das mãos no cabelo de Otabek e beija com uma urgência brusca que Otabek não teria esperado se _tivesse_ pensado sobre isso; mesmo quando deitava em sua cama e se permitia imaginar os ardentes olhos verdes de Yuri quando fechava os seus próprios.

Fadas têm vidas tão longas quanto as árvores anciãs de raízes profundas. Esse tipo de perspectiva deve acabar com qualquer urgência, Otabek teria imaginado. Ele está satisfeito por estar errado.

O ar está carregado de umidade e frio, mas as bochechas molhadas de Yuri são quentes sob as mãos de Otabek e sua boca mais ainda, quente e doce como vinho temperado provado apressadamente e quase quente demais para estar confortável, queimando gloriosamente por todo caminho, até Otabek não saber se o que está sentindo em seu estômago é magia ou puro e velho conhecido desejo.

Otabek solta um pequeno grunhido de dor quando esquece o suficiente de si e puxa Yuri para perto, forçando a perna de Yuri em contato com a sua própria. Yuri se afasta de uma vez, e Otabek se senta e tenta recuperar o fôlego pela segunda vez naquela tarde.

Yuri está corado. Seus olhos parecem selvagens, quase completamente dourados, com apenas uma sugestão de verde nas profundezas. Pela primeira vez, Otabek não acha que Yuri esteja calculando nada para sua própria vantagem.

Continua chovendo. Otabek vai precisar secar tudo que está vestindo em frente à lareira, e limpar e olear suas botas e armas. Ele pensa no sorriso brilhante de Victor e nos relatórios de colheita de JJ. E em Yuri, que continua lutando, ardiloso e belo e tão irredutível quanto granito.

“Dar minha força a você,” Otabek diz lentamente. “O que isso envolveria, exatamente?”

* * *

Otabek oferece a própria faca para ser usada, mas Yuri fornece uma com uma empunhadura maciça e um estranho matiz verde escondido nas profundezas do reflexo luminoso da lâmina. Ela é mais leve do que deveria ser para o seu tamanho. A tigela entre eles, onde eles estão sentados no chão, é feita do mesmo metal.

Otabek arregaça uma manga e posiciona a lâmina sobre a pele fina do seu pulso, notando uma veia que parece grossa mas não profunda. Sua pele formiga. O reflexo na lâmina da faca parece estar se mexendo, e Otabek percebe que sua mão está tremendo.

“Você não precisa fazer isso,” Yuri diz. Ele soa tenso.

Otabek já sofreu ferimentos muito piores que isso. Ele teve um pior _ontem_ , apesar dele já ter sido habilmente costurado e mal doer quando anda. Mas passou a vida tentando evitá-los, não infligi-los a si mesmo, e aparentemente a diferença é como uma névoa encantada, paralisando sua mão no lugar.

Ele expira e estende a faca na direção de Yuri.

Yuri empalidece. “Não!”

“Se eu posso fazer isso, Yuri,” diz Otabek, “ _você_ pode fazer essa parte.”

“Ótimo.” Yuri toma a faca de volta.

“Eu falo o que for necessário. Aqui. Eu te ofereço de boa vontade,” Otabek diz, inclinando o pulso para frente e apoiando-o com sua outra mão.

Agora é a vez de Yuri segurar a faca sobre as veias de Otabek. Yuri respira lentamente algumas vezes e Otabek imagina se essa coisa toda vai falhar porque ambos estão tendo um dia difícil para lidar com sangue.

Então Yuri se inclina para frente e beija a bochecha de Otabek, bem suave, e a ferroada da faca no pulso estendido entre eles se dissolve naquela sensação.

Se algo é dado de livremente, sua força é aumentada. E também pode ser devolvido de boa vontade. Otabek tinha esse conhecimento por quase toda a vida, assim como ele sabe que não se deve comer comida das fadas se lhe for oferecido, ou dançar sequer um passo dentro de um círculo de fadas. Otabek acha engraçado que nunca ocorreu a Yuri simplesmente _pedir_ , mas não parece ser assim que as fadas fazem as coisas. Nada é simples e direto. O que eles querem, eles conquistam.

Yuri observa o lento gotejar de sangue em silêncio, sua bochecha descansando em uma das mãos, cotovelo apoiado nas pernas cruzadas. Otabek observa Yuri. Sua forma é familiar e ainda assim nova, imbuída de memórias: eu beijei você, conheço seu sabor. Gostaria de descobrir mais. Otabek se sente como se tivesse levado uma pedra-da-verdade aos olhos e estivesse olhando pelo seu centro para a própria vida, finalmente notando algo que sempre estivera ali. Ou ainda, o lugar em que algo deveria estar, mas não estava. Uma falta parcialmente ignorada; uma falha no que ele pensava ser perfeito contentamento.

O suficiente para encher meia tigela é o bastante para que Otabek comece a se sentir fraco, o que ele imagina ser o objetivo. O sangue devia estar coagulando, escurecendo, mas não está. Ele permanece rubro e líquido.

Eventualmente, Yuri diz, “Já deve ser suficiente,” e segura a parte chata da lâmina esverdeada contra o pulso sangrento de Otabek. Há uma sensação arrepiante, como o deslizar de uma lasca de gelo, e quando Yuri ergue e afasta a lâmina o corte já está sarando.

Yuri põe a faca de lado e puxa a tigela em sua própria direção. Olhando para o cabelo pálido de Yuri refletido na superfície vermelha, Otabek se sente ainda mais zonzo.

“E agora?” diz Otabek. “Você _tem certeza_ que não precisa beber isso? Porque eu precisaria de algum aviso antes. Para poder olhar para o outro lado.”

“ _Merda_ , não,” Yuri diz, fazendo uma cara horrorizada. “Eu nunca realmente fiz isso antes. Mas eu acho que--”

Yuri mergulha os dedos na tigela cheia com sangue de Otabek. Sua expressão muda de horrorizada para concentrada, mas ele mergulha a mão completamente até o pulso, e _além_ dele, muito mais fundo que a própria tigela. Ele para quando o sangue está praticamente tocando seu cotovelo, e sua boca se contrai em satisfação.

Ele retira sua mão num movimento único e suave, e com ela vem uma espada, prateada e esguia e imbuída de uma incandescência que parece queimar os pingos vermelhos.

Otabek encara a espada. Não sabe o que dizer. _Essa metáfora é mais concreta do que ele estava esperando_?

Yuri se levanta e toma uma postura de esgrima. Ele testa alguma posições, brandindo a lâmina num complexo padrão que mais parece uma dança. Seus pés são leves, mas algo nele parece mais sólido agora, menos etéreo, uma solidez se espalhando a partir do sorriso feroz aumentando em seu rosto. Otabek sente uma necessidade quase dolorosa de tocá-lo.

Otabek diz, “É isso o que você queria?”

Yuri abaixa a espada e dá um aceno curto. Ele diz, com uma pontada de satisfação na voz, “Agora eu estou pronto para vencer.”

* * *

Existem diversas entradas para a corte das fadas espalhadas pelo reino. Yuri guia Otabek por baixo de uma queda-d’água, através de um túnel curto que cheira a sal, e para fora dele sob árvores. Otabek estava se preparando para comentar sobre como anticlimático todo esse processo era, mas as palavras se prendem em sua língua quando ele vê a totalidade da corte de Victor reunida para assistir seu rei batalhar com um desafiante pelo seu trono.

Não é uma clareira, nem um grande salão. Nem há nada meticuloso ou etéreo a respeito. A impressão é a de uma pequena vila de tendas e barracas que estava cuidando da própria vida quando uma imensa floresta cresceu _entre_ elas, carregando algumas das moradias para cima em seus galhos, deixando outras se inclinarem nelas ou se enterrarem no chão em auto-defesa, até que os córregos aprenderam a correr entre as raízes, e então várias vinhas carregadas de flores se penduraram por cima de tudo.

Um círculo exposto de chão, ladeado com pedras, foi preparado. Todos parecem estar ignorando aquilo. A atmosfera era similar as festas palacianas que Otabek já tinha ido, embora normalmente estas levassem algumas horas e uma quantidade razoável de barris de bebida para o humor de todos relaxar assim.

Sussurros e olhares seguem Yuri quando ele endireita os ombros e caminha diretamente até Victor. O rei das fadas atrai o olhar imediatamente, rindo em uma conversa com um pequeno grupo de pessoas, adornado em tons de azul gélido com uma capa pendurada nos ombros que parecia a espuma das ondas do oceano. A palavra _resplandecente_ cai como uma manopla nos pensamentos de Otabek e se recusa a sumir.

“Este é Otabek,” Yuri diz para Victor. “Ele é aquele que me emprestou sua força.”

Otabek pisca, um pouco surpreso por essa petulância--apesar dele saber que sua oferta deve estar dentro das regras desse compromisso, porque Yuri é um embuste mas sempre jogou limpo, lá no fundo-- e se curva. Victor lança um único olhar para a espada pendurada na cintura de Yuri e ergue as sobrancelhas. Pode ser uma expressão de aprovação. Pode ser um insulto. É difícil dizer.

“Vejam só,” diz Victor. “Onde está _meu_ sinal, Yuuri?”

Otabek consegue, com dificuldade, não mudar sua expressão facial nem olhar duas vezes, porque ele sinceramente não tinha percebido que a pessoa parada ao outro lado de Victor era Yuuri Katsuki.

Otabek achou que Yuuri parecia ordinário, na primeira vez que o viu. Hoje, naquele local, vestido da mesma maneira elaborada que as fadas da corte se vestiam, Yuuri parecia quase irreal; em tudo, exceto pelos olhos que eram de um castanho gentil e amistoso. Uma das vinhas floridas tinha encontrado o caminho até seu ombro. Enquanto Otabek observa, ela abre uma flor rosa como se bocejasse, e Yuuri a empurra para longe sem prestar atenção. Otabek se lembra do que Yuri disse, sobre Yuuri _falhando em utilizar todo seu potencial_. Esse potencial está bastante claro agora.

O sorriso de Yuuri direciona a Victor é o mesmo de quando estavam na fazenda. “Eu não sabia que precisava trazer algo,” Yuuri diz.

A expressão ferida de Victor é claramente uma brincadeira. Yuuri, entretanto, parece pensativo. Ele mexe na gola alta de sua túnica e por baixo dela, buscando com os dedos até puxar para fora o fio de uma delicada corrente que tira por cima de sua cabeça. Pendurada nela está um anel dourado.

“Isso servirá?” ele pergunta, ansioso.

Victor parece que vai explodir de deleite. Ele abaixa a cabeça e Yuuri desliza a corrente por cima dela; Victor tira os cabelos de baixo da corrente, cada centímetro prateado, e começa a prendê-los num rabo de cavalo. Mais seguro para lutar, Otabek imagina.

“Estou pronto quando você estiver, Yuri,” Victor diz.

Os olhos de Yuri de afastam rapidamente do anel dourado. Ele acena e se vira, andando em direção ao círculo de duelo. Victor encontra o olhar de Otabek e lhe dá uma piscadinha brilhante e solene. Otabek não faz ideia de como interpretar o gesto. Em vez disso, segue Yuri.

“Otabek!” diz Christophe. O embaixador de JJ aparece ao lado de Otabek. Ele tem um cálice de madeira na mãos e não parece nem um pouco preocupado com o destronamento de Victor. “Eu não esperava te encontrar no meio disso. Você sabe que não é diplomático matar cortesãos, né? Ou você está aqui em apoio a um lado em particular?”

Otabek diz, “Sim,” não vendo motivo para mentir sobre isso. “O que _aquilo_ significa?” ele pergunta, indicando Yuuri com um aceno. “Victor teve sucesso em sua campanha?”

“Dificilmente,” Chris diz, com um sorriso iluminado. “Yuuri está bastante firme sobre o fato de só ter aceitado um convite temporário, para apoiar Victor nesse duelo. Eu não tenho certeza se isso vai fazer alguma diferença. Victor é o tipo de pessoa que não se contenta com uma mordida quando pousou os olhos na fruta inteira desde o começo.”

Otabek acena, concordando. Chris, mudando para uma postura política, introduz Otabek para duas das fadas mais próximas, que se acomodaram num galho que obviamente terá uma vista privilegiada para o duelo. Otabek acena novamente, sendo cortês, mas não registra muito além do cheiro de nascentes frescas que exala dos cabelos de Mila e da imagem firme e tristonha do maxilar de Georgi. Ele está observando Yuri.

Conforme Victor se aproxima do círculo, cai um silêncio quase completo. Um som claro que parece com trombetas se ergue naquele silêncio, apesar de Otabek não conseguir identificar a origem dele.

“Atenção!” alguém brada. “Atenção.”

Mais trombetas. Yuri, agora com a espada em mãos, está andando em círculos pequenos. Ele encontra o olhar de Otabek e este, sem saber o que mais fazer, dá um passo até o limite da borda do círculo.

“Isso parece mais com a pompa que você estava esperando?” Yuri diz num tom baixo.

Otabek acena. Ele não quer provocar mais, não agora. Yuri está respirando fundo e seu cabelo se parece plumoso novamente. Se Otabek tocasse a pele de Yuri, imagina se a sentiria escamosa, ou ganharia um arranhão de unhas transformadas em garras afiadas.

Yuri se vira num movimento súbito para encará-lo completamente. A fronteira de pedras está entre seus pés.

“Beije-me,” Yuri ordena.

“Para boa sorte?”

“Por mim.”

Otabek o beija, uma mão no pescoço de Yuri e a outra buscando pela sua mão, se esquecendo por um momento em qual delas segurava a espada. Uma sensação estranha, como eletricidade estática, assalta os dedos de Otabek quando eles raspam na arma forjada com sua própria força. A mesma estática estala em seus lábios quando ele se afasta de Yuri.

Yuri endireita os ombros, não diz mais nada, e anda até o centro do círculo.

“Eu não sabia que Yuri tinha tanto romance em seu sangue,” Georgi diz. Seu tom é de aprovação.

“Romance,” diz Otabek.

A súbita mudança de atenção tanto de Mila quanto Georgi o faz perceber que eles acham que Otabek está contestando a palavra. Mas não está. Ele a está experimentando, seu som, tentando fazer com que ela se encaixe. Otabek sempre pensou em romance ou como algo que seus pais tinham, confortável e batido, ou como algo enorme e propenso a estilhaçar mundos. Não essa coisa no meio termo: como sua respiração se arrastava quando reconhecia Yuri em qualquer uma das suas formas. Um alívio. Uma afinidade. É uma sensação agradável e, por baixo disso, como águas negras se movendo debaixo de uma superfície congelada, se encontra a certeza que se Yuri não tivesse dito para beijá-lo, se em vez disso tivesse pedido que Otabek abrisse suas veias novamente, Otabek bem poderia ter feito isso.

“Aproveite essa felicidade enquanto pode.” Georgi deixa escapar um suspiro e desvia o olhar.

“Ele se apaixonou por um mortal, século passado,” Mila sussurra para Otabek. “ _Não_ acabou bem.”

Dentro do círculo, Victor removeu sua capa, o que pareceu sábio. Sua própria espada tem um trabalhado envoltório de ouro para guardar a mãos, ou pelo menos da cor dourada. Otabek acha que o metal verdadeiro seria muito macio para armamentos em circunstâncias normais, o que definitivamente não é o caso.

Yuri e Victor apertam as mãos. O ar tensiona.

A voz do mesmo locutor diz, “Comecem.”

Otabek se descobre cerrando os punhos, as unhas afundando na palma, enquanto assiste. A disputa segue até o primeiro sangue derramado. Yuri foi claro quanto a isso. Mas parece que eles estão tentando o seu melhor para matar um ao outro. Os longos membros de Victor parecem ter sido feitos para esse tipo de combate, e seu cabelo chicoteia atrás dele como se tivesse vida própria; ele se move tão rápido e de maneira tão constante que seu cabelo mal tem tempo de repousar em suas costas.

O rosto de Yuri está transformado numa fúria contida. Quando ele cai numa das fintas de Victor, ou quando Victor ampara um dos seus golpes, seus lábios se curvam para trás. Mas em troca ele ampara cada estocada e corte dirigida para si, as lâminas se encontrando e raspando e repelindo, de novo e denovo, num estardalhaço sonoro.

“Eu nunca vi alguém aguentar tanto,” Mila diz depois do que parece ser um tempo muito curto.

“Esse tipo de desafio acontece com frequência?” Otabek pergunta. Ele percebe, em seguida, que “com frequência” pode muito bem significar algo diferente para ele do que para Mila, que se refere ao _século passado_ na mesma maneira espontânea que um mortal usaria para “ _ontem_ ”.

Ela balança a mão. “Faz algum tempo que não. E nem sempre é sério; algumas vezes é só uma desculpa para comemorar. Para Victor se exibir. Nunca houve alguém que pudesse seriamente se equiparar a ele.”

“Yuri é sério,” diz Otabek.

Mila tem um sorriso adorável. Ela se inclina para trás, apoiando nas próprias mãos. “Yuri sempre foi sério,” ela diz, soando carinhosa.

O duelo continua. Ambas as fadas no círculo estão respirando com dificuldade. Otabek não fazia ideia que Yuri conseguia usar uma espada assim. Várias das técnicas só funcionariam num duelo, contra alguém usando o mesmo tipo de lâmina, mas haviam alguns truques que Otabek vai insistir que Yuri lhe ensine, não importa o que aconteça.

Uma sequência de golpes de Victor coloca Yuri de costas  contra as pedras; Yuri direciona um relance de olhar mais rápido que o bater de asas de um beija-flor para ter certeza que seus pés ainda estão dentro do anel de pedras. Seus braços estão travados. Otabek vê seu rosto por um momento, claramente.

E então Yuri empurra para frente, com uma força que parecia impossível dado o ângulo e o péssimo apoio que ele tem, mandando Victor cambaleando para trás. A lâmina de Yuri brilha, num arco curto.

Victor agarra o próprio antebraço com uma das mãos, e a afasta manchada de vermelho. Ele olha para ela por um momento, então sacode o sangue para longe e ri, puro e exausto e bastante claro no súbito silêncio que caiu.

Yuri oscila no lugar; cai em um joelho por um momento; se ergue de novo forçosamente.

Vários brados e felicitações se erguem da multidão enquanto Victor joga sua espada no chão e curva a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, para Yuri. Praticamente ao mesmo tempo, a tensão se quebra, as pessoas voltando a conversar em pequenos grupos, ou buscando mais bebidas. A atenção se dispersa do par no centro do anel.

“É isso?” Otabek diz para Mila, incerto.

“É isso.”

“Eu imaginei que teria algum tipo de… cerimônia. Passagem da coroa.”

“Oh, talvez mais tarde.” Ela parece entretida. “Victor gosta desse tipo de coisa. Mas tudo acabou no momento em o sangue de Victor tocou o chão.”

Victor se ergue da reverência mais graciosa que Otabek já viu. Ele exclama, “Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você, Yuri!” antes de se jogar para frente com um enorme sorriso e braços bem abertos.

“Cai _fora_! Merda!” Yuri protesta, abafado nas mangas de Victor.

Victor, uma vez satisfeito de tanto apertar um Yuri carrancudo, ignora todos os outros e anda até Yuuri, que estava assistindo de um lugar do outro lado de Georgi. Yuuri entra no círculo e o abraça rapidamente.

“Sinto muito, Victor,” Yuuri diz, sinceramente. “Você lutou tão bem.”

“Sim, terrível, tão desapontador.” Victor diz. “Agora. Você disse que não ficaria com o rei das fadas. E parece que esse não sou mais eu.” Seus olhos azuis estão arregalados, e ele está praticamente pulando na ponta dos pés. Ele parece alguém completamente diferente do orgulhoso e diabólico guerreiro.

Yuuri, em particular, parece pego entre descrente e exultante, como se finalmente tivesse percebido onde está e o que tinha acontecido.

“Eu imagino,” Yuuri diz, “que nós poderíamos usar um par extra de mãos na colheita?”

Victor faz careta, mas envolve Yuuri nos seus braços novamente e o beija audivelmente. “Posso ficar com você para a temporada?”

“Você pode ficar para sempre”, Yuuri fala de repente, olhos grudados na boca de Victor, e então fica completamente vermelho.

Otabek os deixa sozinhos, preferindo se aproximar de Yuri. Se sente um pouco deslocado. Yuri ainda está no círculo, aceitando cumprimentos, apertos de mão e gestos elegantes de congratulações de metade da corte; ele parece parte como se tivesse _acabado_ de sangrar em uma tigela, parte como se pudesse erguer a mão e pegar um punhado de estrelas tão facilmente quanto se colhesse uvas de uma videira. A sensação de poder bruto, zumbindo ao seu redor, é inquietante.

“Se Victor queria abdicar,” Otabek diz, assim que há uma pausa na sequência de homenagens, “por que ele simplesmente não o fez?”

“Abdicar?” Yuri soa chocado. “Você _não pode_. Eu te disse, não é assim que--o trono tem que passar de mãos através de uma disputa verdadeira, do contrário o reino perde a vontade e não reconhece seu mestre e…”

Ele perde o raciocínio. Os dois olham por um momento para Victor e Yuuri, que estão com suas testas encostadas uma na outra, sorrindo como se o resto do mundo simplesmente  não existisse.

“Eu vou acabar com ele,” Yuri chia.

“Você não acabou de tentar?”

Yuri o ignora. “Aquele cuzão! Não consigo _acreditar_ que ele deixou tudo ficar tão mal!”

Otabek dá de ombros. “Deu tudo certo, no final.”

As sobrancelhas de Yuri prometem mais rompantes sobre esse tópico, mas ele respira fundo, e torna sua atenção de volta para Otabek. Ele ajeita a espada na mão.

“Vamos acabar logo com isso,” Yuri diz. “Otabek Altin. O que você me deu de bom grado, eu agora te devolvo em dobro.”

Então ele puxa o braço para trás, ergue os olhos para os de Otabek, e mergulha a ponta da espada no coração de Otabek.

Otabek engasga, seu corpo inteiro tensionando ao redor das costelas, esperando pela dor. Mas não dói, não exatamente. A _ideia_ machuca, e a sensação em seu peito é de que alguém derramando água quente nele, enchendo e enchendo até que ele transbordar, ardendo, até que o calor tenha que se dissipar, correndo por cada músculo, por cada glóbulo sanguíneo, até a ponta de cada dedo das mãos e dos pés.

Yuri empurra e empurra, até que a própria guarda cravejada da espada tenha desaparecido. Ele repousa a mão espalmada no peito de Otabek por um momento, e então a deixa cair.

A respiração de Otabek está acelerada. Seu corpo está oscilando, perturbado com uma força terrível. Ele olha para Yuri, toda e cada uma das partes do seu corpo gritando para que ele a testasse; ele poderia erguer Yuri sobre sua cabeça sem qualquer esforço, poderia prendê-lo contra a grama macia e beijá-lo até que a terra abrisse caminho e a água cercasse seus membros.

“Essa parte não vai durar,” Yuri diz enquanto o assiste. “E você vai precisar dela.”

“O que você quer dizer?”

“Essa é a tradição,” Yuri diz, dando um passo para perto. Otabek envolve os braços ao redor dele, um movimento que já parece automático e natural, e Yuri acena. “Segure firme. É só isso que você precisa fazer.”

Otabek diz, “O que--” e Yuri muda.

Por sorte, se é que isso existe, o primeiro reflexo de Otabek é segurar com mais força quando o corpo em seus braços subitamente se expande. Ainda assim, suas mãos são forçadas a se soltar por uma enorme massa de músculos quentes, que o derruba sobre as próprias costas e cai em cima de si com força suficiente para quase lhe roubar o fôlego. Seu joelho machucado lateja em protesto. Trovões ressoam pelo corpo de Otabek quando o tigre rosna, expõe os dentes--Otabek enfia o rosto no peito da fera e pensa, através de todo terror, _segure firme_ \--e tenta forçar uma das patas numa posição que não possa lhe machucar.

Então Otabek está segurando ar. Ele luta para se concentrar, sente algo quente deslizar em seu peito, e agarra a cobra com mãos desajeitadas. Ela tinha presas da última vez? Parecia venenosa? Sem tempo para lembrar. Ele consegue cobrir a cabeça do réptil com um pedaço da túnica, ignora o aperto ao redor do seu pulso que parece um torno de metal, e mantém seguro o serpenteante corpo escamoso.

Ele está preparado para a próxima mudança, quando acontece, e mantém a cabeça do pássaro coberta com a mesma dobra de tecido. A imagem do capuz de couro de Celine surge absurdamente em sua mente. Asas pálidas batem loucamente e Otabek quase perde o pássaro, mas rola para o lado, cercando e prendendo o corvo sob seu corpo. Ele clama pela súbita força dos seus músculos e permanece parado mesmo quando o farfalhar de penas se torna uma pequena e peluda bola de malícia, desesperada para escapar.

O gato quase requer mais força do que o tigre por sua agilidade e suavidade, como uma estrutura óssea mantida unida por fios e preenchida com uma bola de lã gordurosa. Otabek consegue colocar uma mão atrás do seu pescoço e outra espalmada em seu peito, e range os dentes quando pequenas garras encontram sua pele exposta. Ele segura firme.

Então seu nariz está cheio do cheiro enjoativo de carvão e do chiado de carne. Ele pensa em _penas_ , e então não consegue pensar em mais nada porque tudo dói demais. Consegue virar o rosto para o lado, se concentrando em buscar ar fresco e não no cheiro de fumaça e pânico; o pássaro de fogo é uma combinação das piores partes de todos os outros animais, forte e flexível e escorregadio e bicando, mas a pior parte é o fogo ardendo sob suas mãos.

Isso é uma luta, pensa Otabek. Você sabe lutar.

“Você podia ter soltado,” diz a voz de Yuri.

Otabek solta o fôlego.

É Yuri, agora, sua própria figura dourada, esticada e presa embaixo de Otabek. As mãos de Otabek estão de cada lado da cabeça de Yuri, suportando o próprio peso, o contato de uma dor lancinante contra as partes queimadas.

“Isso nunca me ocorreu,” Otabek diz honestamente.

Yuri olha para cima, para ele. Umedece os lábios, limpa a garganta, e diz suavemente, “Deixe-me levantar, Otabek.”

Parece que todos estão olhando enquanto eles se erguem. Victor e Yuuri estão próximos; assim como Christophe, que ergue seu próprio cálice e sorri, com um aceno de cabeça que o faz parecer impressionado a Otabek.

“Água,”  diz Yuri, erguendo a voz. Há uma nota de autoridade ali que não havia antes.

Mila se aproxima. Ela junta as mãos e água se acumula do nada no meio delas. Ela a deixa transbordar e escorrer por cima das mãos cheia de bolhas de Otabek, deliciosamente gelada, e quando o líquido passa por cima das palmas, deixa a pele macia e curada. Otabek flexiona os dedos, fecha um punho cautelosamente algumas vezes, então estica os braços e segura ambas as mãos de Yuri entre as suas.

“Finalmente, você é meu” Yuri diz, soando bastante convencido.

“ _Você_ é dele, você quis dizer,” coloca Victor.

“O que?” diz Otabek.

“Você segurou firme, Altin,” diz Victor. “Parabéns! Pode ficar com ele.”

Yuri revira os olhos, como que para comunicar quão completamente irrelevante é essa distinção.

“Porque Katsuki não teve que fazer o mesmo por você?” pergunta Otabek.

É Chris quem esclarece: “Victor é um elemental, não um metamorfo.”

“Eu teria, se fosse necessário,” Yuuri diz com firmeza.

Victor sorri para ele. “Claro que teria. Você seria incrível.”

Otabek se lembra de algo. Olha de volta para Yuri. “Você disse que _essa parte_ não duraria. Qual a outra parte?”

“Ah,” Yuri diz. Ele parece reticente.

“O que você deu para ele?” Victor pergunta a Otabek. Ele gesticula com uma mão elegante em direção ao peito de Otabek. “Força, obviamente, mas o que foi de verdade?”

“Sangue,” Otabek diz. “Por que?”

Victor ri, os olhos enrugando em deleite. “Tudo que você deu de bom grado, Yuri retornou em dobro. Tem sangue de fadas correndo em você agora, Altin. Uma boa quantidade, eu diria.”

Otabek começa a erguer uma mão até a ponta das orelhas, decide que _não_ está pronto para lidar com isso nesse momento em particular, e torna a baixar a mão.

“Eu não me sinto diferente,” ele diz. E não sente, não agora que aquela inundação de força esmaeceu.

“Você provavelmente não sentirá,” diz Victor. “Muito. Você pode começar a notar em vinte anos, quando não parecer um dia mais velho do que hoje.”

“Yuri,” Otabek diz após uma longa pausa. “Nós vamos precisar conversar sobre isso.”

“Não seja tão dramático,” diz Victor, o que é o bastante para fazer até mesmo Yuuri encará-lo. Sem perceber a própria hipocrisia, Victor continua “Esse tipo de troca mágica _é_ toda baseada em vontade. Eu tenho certeza que pode ser revertida, se você quiser.”

“Não!” Yuri responde rápido.

“Não?” diz Otabek.

Yuri se estica para cima e o beija. Não é um beijo suave. É a mesma sensação que uma lâmina teria, abrindo sua pele. Otabek daria quase qualquer coisa para ser beijado assim todos os dias pelo--por quanto tempo for, agora.

“Eu conquistei você,” Yuri diz, numa voz como aço. “E eu luto pelo que é meu.”

* * *

 

* * *

“Tem certeza?” Aliya pergunta, os olhos arregalados, enquanto Otabek lhe entrega as rédeas de Tazagul.

“Não há muita razão em mantê-la comigo agora,” Otabek diz. “Eu a deixo confusa.”

Tazagul ainda ama Otabek, mas ele a deixa ouriçada. Ela fica enfiando o focinho ao redor dele, preocupada, como que procurando qualquer coisa mágica que estivesse com ele, então vagando para longe, e voltando cuidadosamente para perto.

Otabek esteve experimentando. Ele não é feérico o bastante para anéis de ferro lhe machucarem, descobriu, mas eles ficam quentes se Otabek usá-los por muito tempo.

“Leve-a para caçar,” sugere Otabek. “Ela nunca se deu muito bem com meu tipo de empreitada. Mas ela é perfeita para um falcoeiro.”

Aliya solta as rédeas, envolve os braços ao redor dele e sorri. “Ow!” ela guincha quando Otabek a abraça de volta. “Beka, minhas costelas!”

Otabek relaxa o aperto apressadamente. Não importa o que Victor e Yuri disseram, ele está mais forte, mesmo que não brade dentro dele como imediatamente após a espada ter sido devolvida. Ele acha que não vai precisar de ajuda para derrotar uma noctnitsa novamente, nem mesmo no meio da noite.

“Obrigada,” diz Aliya.

Essa foi a fácil, Otabek pensa, e se dirige para a área comercial a oeste da cidade.

Claro, Zarina grita por um tempo e o chama de completo idiota. Então ela o senta para cortar seu cabelo, um ritual que é calmante para os dois. Zarina lhe conta sobre um curandeiro bonitão que tem vindo semanalmente atrás de tônicos e que está quase tomando coragem para chamá-la para jantar, conta enquanto passa alguns dos seus próprios óleos para cabelo nas partes mais longas do cabelo de Otabek. Uma dessas mechas está crescendo num branco ósseo, logo acima de um dos seus olhos. Ela então cerca Otabek por detalhes do sangue mágico enquanto desliza a lâmina pela parte mais baixa da sua cabeça, e reúne as partes cortadas com mais cuidado que o normal.

“Parte fada,” ela diz, despejando-as num pequeno frasco e procurando por um rótulo e tampa. “Isso deve ser útil para alguma coisa. Eu imagino que pode ter alguma das propriedades de crina de cavalo halfling? Mutação, sabe, e--oh, pode funcionar na receita de calmante marinho em pó que eu achei num antigo livro, aquela que eu não consegui fazer porque não dá para conseguir noz de gengibre pura em _lugar nenhum_ ultimamente--”

Otabek ri. “Fico feliz em ser útil.”

Zarina etiqueta o frasco e o coloca numa prateleira, então retorna e para atrás de sua cadeira. Ela apoia as mãos nos seus ombros. Otabek inclina a cabeça para trás, contra sua barriga.

“Você não está bravo?” ela pergunta.

“Eu fiquei um pouco bravo,” Otabek revela. “Nós conversamos sobre isso.”

“Tá. _Conversaram._ ” Zarina pressiona um dedo com firmeza num ponto no pescoço de Otabek, logo atrás da orelha, criando um latejar de dor onde não deveria haver nenhuma.

Otabek se retrai. Uma memória vívida do corpo de Yuri em seus braços, a boca faminta de Yuri quente como um ferro de brasa contra sua pele, o assalta.

“Entre outras coisas,” ele diz.

Zarina ri e o empurra, e Otabek se levanta. “Dê o fora daqui, irmãozinho,” ela diz, sorrindo. “Eu tenho pedidos para atender.”

* * *

Diferente de Yuuri, Otabek não tem nenhuma objeção em foder o rei das fadas num gazebo de pétalas e mel.

Bom, ele poderia ter reclamado quando era Victor.

Mas o governante das fadas agora é Yuri; Yuri, vibrando com poder, semi-adormecido sobre o peito de Otabek, seu cabelo se espalhando em rios dourados e sua boca afiada finalmente relaxada. Otabek ajusta o abraço, movendo Yuri para cima, e beija aquela boca. Ele estava certo. Não enjoaria daquilo em nenhum momento próximo.

Yuri suspira no beijo, seus braços deslizando ao redor do pescoço de Otabek. Otabek corre as mãos para baixo pela lateral do tronco, enchendo as mãos na curva da bunda de Yuri. Yuri se move, se esfregando contra seu corpo, e eles se beijam até Otabek perder a noção do tempo: beijos preguiçosos, sem propósito, que não levavam a nada, só um fluxo de magia que avançava e voltava pelo corpo de Otabek, tudo se fundindo na sensação de pele contra pele e nos sons que Yuri fazia em sua garganta.

Eventualmente, os beijos de Yuri se tornam mais propositais, mais cheios de dente, e ele deposita um último beijo que mais parece uma mordida no canto da mandíbula de Otabek, antes de rolar para o lado. Ele senta para se servir um copo de água da jarra ao lado da cama.

Otabek se senta também. Lençóis deslizam para todos os lados, e o cheiro de flores esmagadas sobe.

Tudo isso é muito agradável, mas Otabek vai insistir que eles passem algum tempo em sua casa também, porque ele está criando teias de aranhas em lugares imencionáveis e tudo aqui está em temperatura perfeita, _todo o maldito tempo_. O outono já está sobre eles e Otabek sente falta das pequenas maravilhas do ar matinal quando está frio demais para ficar confortável, forçando você a se aconchegar sob as cobertas. No inverno, ele quer sentir o calor de Yuri sob seu corpo, quer tomar Yuri lenta e luxuriosamente num ninho de cobertores enquanto a neve cai do lado de fora da janela.

“Eu estava falando com a Mila, mais cedo,” diz Otabek, negando a oferta silenciosa de água que Yuri lhe faz. “Ela e alguns outros espíritos d’água acharam ervabrava nas profundezas do Lago Cinzento. Eles acham que um bukavac deve surgir. Vão trazer o caso a você amanhã.”

Yuri deposita o copo na mesa. “Você quer que eu te contrate para lidar com isso?”

“Contrate quem você quiser,” Otabek diz. “Mas eu _sou_ o melhor. E minhas taxas são razoáveis.”

Yuri revira os olhos, mas já está acenando. Ambos sabem que Otabek é tão feito para a vida pacata quanto Yuuri é. Otabek _gosta_ do seu tipo de caçada; ele aprecia o desafio e também saber que está tornando o mundo um pouquinho mais seguro.

“Oh,” diz Otabek, se lembrando. Ele se inclina e puxa uma das sacolas de couro de um enclave na rocha lisa que circula a cama. “Eu tenho um presente para você.”

Yuri repousa a bochecha no joelho, sorrindo felinamente. Otabek quase espera ouvir uma versão mais suave do ronronar trovejante do tigre vindo dele, quando Yuri age assim. “Eu gosto de presentes.”

Otabek tira um saquinho de veludo, vira o colar numa das mãos e o estica sobre a palma. A arte filigrana reflete a luz de maneira bela. Yuri ergue a cabeça surpreso, os olhos brilhando quase tanto quanto o metal.

“Você me trouxe um colar,” diz Yuri.

“Sim.”

“Você sabe que eu estava mentindo sobre a pêga, né?”

“ _Não_. Mesmo?”

Yuri dá um sorriso torto e toma a peça dele, erguendo para ver os detalhes. “Puro ouro,” diz ele.

Otabek diz, “JJ de fato me prometeu uma sacola de ouro se eu conseguisse lidar com o que as depressões de Victor causavam ao clima do reino. Ele achou que meus métodos para resolver o problema foram um pouco incomuns. Mas não pode argumentar quanto aos resultados.”

Yuri o encara por um momento, o colar balançando em seus dedos. “Você--você fez tudo isso _de propósito_?” ele balbucia, empurrando Otabek com um joelho. “Por que não me contou?”

Otabek ergue uma sobrancelha, nada impressionado, e toca a mecha branca no próprio cabelo.

Yuri morde os lábios e desvia o olhar. Eles provavelmente ainda não terminaram de conversar sobre isso. Mas ainda têm bastante tempo, no mînimo.

Otabek diz, “Eu não tinha um plano. Improvisei. Todo mundo sabe que o Lago do Salgueiro é um reduto de fadas, mas eu não sabia quem iria encontrar. Estou feliz que foi você.”

Após um longo momento, Yuri lhe dá as costas. O coração de Otabek fica momentaneamente pesado em seu peito, mas Yuri divide o cabelo de ambos os lados do pescoço e expõe a pele nua, então passa o colar em volta do pescoço e segura as duas pontas soltas.

“Me ajude,” ele ordena.

Otabek segura as duas metades do fecho entre os dedos. Se inclina e beija o nódulo da vértebra onde se encontrava com mais fino e claro dos cabelos de Yuri; Yuri se arrepia e suas escápulas se movem, inquietas. Otabek fecha o colar.

Há um olhar pensador no rosto de Yuri quando ele se vira de volta. Está admirando onde o colar se dobra como renda sobre sua pele.

“Você devia ter pedido mais ouro ao seu rei,” Yuri diz. “Mesmo se você pagou pelo ourives, isso não é muito.”

Otabek sorri. A visão de Yuri usando o colar de Otabek e nada mais está reacendendo o fogo novamente, nas profundezas do seu estômago, e ele está ansioso por soltá-lo lentamente. Em deixá-lo encontrar as chamas da boca e mãos de Yuri, até os dois queimarem.

“Bem,” ele diz. “A recompensa que eu exigi foi ouro _e_ uma missão diplomática honorária para a sua corte.”

Yuri olha afiado para cima.

“Imunidade diplomática,” diz Otabek. “Eu tenho as credenciais em minha mala, se você quiser ver. Eu posso comer o que quiser. Posso carregar ferro. Ir e vir livremente.”

Isso também significa que Yuri não é, tecnicamente, seu rei. Yuri não possui nenhuma autoridade formal sobre ele. Isso faz com que Otabek se sinta melhor por um monte de motivos, não sendo o último deles o fato que Otabek suspeita que a lealdade de seu coração já mudou, e isso é mais que o suficiente para lidar no momento. Ele sempre vai voltar para as mãos de Yuri. Mas vai fincar suas garras, para lembrar a Yuri o que exatamente ele conquistou para si. Eles podem negociar o restante disso em uma década ou mais.

“Não confia em mim?” diz Yuri. Sua voz é mais fria, fina. Incerta.

Otabek olha intensamente para ele. “Um dos meus nomes do meio é Temir,” diz ele.

Yuri encara de volta, prendendo entre os dentes seu lábio inferior perfeitamente desenhado.

“Vá em frente,” diz Otabek.

“Otabek Temir Altin.” Dessa vez, a sensação de ventania é mais forte, uma tempestade puxando, algo no qual Otabek poderia cair e se perder. Ele não se importa. Já estava a meio caminho da perdição há um bom tempo. Yuri diz, “Quantos mais ainda?”

Otabek devolve, “Quantos _você_ tem?”

Yuri se inclina para perto e sussurra em seu ouvido, uma palavra que começa com _Yu_ e se dissolve naquela língua que é mais como uma canção de pássaros do que palavras humanas, coberta pelo som suave de metal tinindo contra si mesmo e da brisa entre folhas secas. Otabek o sente penetrar em sua pele como uma tatuagem. Ele não tem certeza que conseguiria dizê-lo, não ainda, mas nunca irá se esquecer.

As maçãs do rosto de Yuri, quando ele se afasta, são como suaves recortes de luz.

“Apenas este,” diz Yuri.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da autora:  
> Se você está curioso, Aliya definitivamente foi inspirada em uma falcoeira da vida real, cazaquistanesa e maior badass [Makpal Abdrazakova](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e9/e3/0e/e9e30eb516fb815d0eca025fce4c89ad.jpg)  
> [Fahye.tumblr.com](http://fahye.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Notas de tradução:  
> Essa história é fortemente baseada em aspectos e mitos do folclore eslavo, por isso é praticamente impossível traduzir o nome de algumas criaturas. É possível, entretanto, encontrar algumas imagens no google se você tiver interesse.  
> Traduzi e adaptei o que foi possível!  
> Pêga - Magpie, no original. É um tipo de pássaro.  
> Austringer - Aparentemente, nós chamamos de falcoeiro tanto pessoas que praticam o esporte com falcões quanto com águias e gaviões. Austringer é o falcoeiro que caça com águias ou outras aves mais "nobres". É um termo arcaico, em desuso.  
> Pássaro-de-fogo - Firebird, no original. É um pássaro negro com algumas penas vermelhas. Apesar de dominar o elemento fogo, não se assemelha à fênix em outros aspectos, nem na aparência.
> 
> Palavra da tradutora:  
> Pessoal, espero que gostem de mais dessa história tanto quanto eu. Sempre tento trazer minhas histórias favoritas para o português. Na verdade eu queria trazer tudo, mas falta Tempo. Essa fanfic aqui tomou horas e horas infinitas do meu tempo livre, mas foi feita com bastante carinho.  
> Para quem acompanha a tradução de FAWL: logo mais teremos capítulo fresquinho!  
> Você pode acompanhar a autora Fahye [aqui](http://fahye.tumblr.com/) no perfil dela e a coautora hawberries, responsável pelas ilustrações [aqui](http://hawberries.tumblr.com/). Também podem me achar no tumblr [aqui](https://vanillalil.tumblr.com/), mas como em qualquer rede social, eu apareço e sumo de tempos em tempos. Não está abandonado, juro.
> 
> Esse trabalho faz parte das publicações da Taskforce YOI, que está trazendo muito material de qualidade para o fandom brasileiro de Yuri!!!On Ice, chequem os outros trabalhos na coleção em que essa história está, nos acompanhem [no facebook](https://www.facebook.com/taskforceyoi/) e agora também [no Tumblr](https://taskforceyoi.tumblr.com/)! Traduzimos diversos conteúdos exclusivamente lá, como ficlets e respostas dos autores sobre o universo que eles criaram, bastante conteúdo extra que não seria exatamente uma fanfic para ser publicada aqui. Aproveitem para encontrar mais material e divirtam-se! <3


End file.
